


【DC/超蝙】溫暖三十題07

by AshuraXuan



Series: 【DC/超蝙】溫暖三十題系列 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。An old work imported from my LOFTER account.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【DC/超蝙】溫暖三十題系列 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/654926
Kudos: 2





	【DC/超蝙】溫暖三十題07

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

【「我忘了拿浴巾」】

一個平靜得有點異常的傍晚。沒有壞蛋來給超人與蝙蝠俠增添工作、也沒有惱人的採訪工作與會議給克拉克·肯特以及布魯斯·韋恩增加煩惱；一切就像是普通人每天度過的傍晚：最疲累但也同時是最放鬆的時刻。

布魯斯正在寢室附帶的浴室內洗澡，克拉克則靠在寢室的窗台閱讀。他的注意力並不完全集中于手上的小說；他耳中接收著來自浴室有些斷斷續續的水聲，又時不時放下手中的書本，望向在樓下花園與除草機做一番鬥爭的阿福管家，臉上不自覺露出了個微笑。

說真的，自己跟布魯斯究竟有多久沒有享受過如此寧靜的午後了呢……

「阿福？阿福！」布魯斯從浴室傳出的聲音打斷了克拉克的凝思，他放下書，走到浴室門口問道：「布魯斯，阿福正在樓下花園除草呢。你找他有事嗎？」

「……」布魯斯沒有立刻回應，克拉克依舊非常耐心地在門口等待回復，約莫三十秒過去，布魯斯的聲音才從裡面傳出：

「克拉克，幫我拿浴巾。」

「沒問題。」克拉克忍住笑意，熟門熟路地摸到衣櫃前面，不耗費絲毫精神就在偌大的衣櫃內部準確找到阿福折放浴巾的抽屜，拿出一件全新的白色浴巾。

真是的，布魯斯還真是愛逞強啊……不就是忘了拿浴巾罷了，這件事有那麼難以啟齒嗎？

有點好笑又無奈地搖搖頭，克拉克把浴巾披在手臂，敲了敲浴室的門：

「布魯斯，我把浴巾拿來了，你開個門吧！」

浴室的門從裡面被打開，映入克拉克視野的是一副完全濕漉漉的男性裸體。沒擦乾的胴體，水珠在上面順著肌肉的曲線逐漸滑落，一絲一毫的小動靜根本逃不過超人的絕對視力。

「美食」當前，就連身為鋼鐵之子的克拉克·肯特也忍不住吞了吞口水。

「怎麼？看傻了嗎，大個子？」毫不在意自己在他人面前全身赤裸，布魯斯露出個花花公子式的笑容，完全沒有躊躇的腳步正逐漸靠近僵立在門口的克拉克。

「難得有個如此清閒的傍晚，不進來一起洗澡嗎？」雙臂交攏把克拉克的脖子扣在其中，拉近距離：「興許我一時心血來潮，願意幫你洗一次頭髮也說不定呢……」

「布魯斯……」低頭看了看兩人已經貼在一起的身體，克拉克作無奈狀搖了搖頭，摘下黑框眼鏡把它放在浴室邊的小櫃子上：

「看看你，把我的襯衫都弄濕了呢……既然如此，那我就陪韋恩公子來洗個鴛鴦浴吧」

克拉克低下頭在布魯斯的脖子處啃咬，後者輕輕抓住對方的頭髮，不以為然反駁道：

「瞧瞧你說的話，就像個色情老頭子似的……鴛鴦浴什麼的太低俗了，你只是來幫我送浴巾的不是嗎，因為……」

他在克拉克的耳邊，用盡最情色的嗓音來說出這句話：

「我『忘了』拿浴巾」

題外話：

「洗澡」之後，兩人的目的地轉移到寬大的主人床上，等著吃晚餐的時刻到來；眼鏡與小說再次回到克拉克的手上，布魯斯則從茶几上拿起筆電，開始查收郵件。

「對了，布魯斯，」突然閃過的一絲疑惑讓克拉克好不容易聚起來的專注力又斷了，他放下小說，盯著一絲不苟的布魯斯問道：

「如果你剛剛讓我幫你取浴巾是想跟我——」察覺到克拉克即將用上某些不雅字眼的布魯斯盯了他一眼，迫使克拉克硬生生地換了個較委婉的字眼「……咳，另有所圖的話，那麼為什麼你一開始叫的是阿福呢？」

「呵……」看著平時能呼風喚雨的超人如今為了等一個答案而不敢吱一聲，惡劣的布魯斯被這趣景給都笑了：

「你以為……我跟阿福相依為命幾十年了，他的工作行程我還不知道嗎？」

「……欸？」

【完結END】


End file.
